Evangelion: The Rock Opera
by adept42
Summary: Act Two features songs by: Meatloaf, Heart, The White Stripes, Queen & David Bowie, Johnny Cash, Judas Priest, Silversun Pickups, and Bruce Springsteen
1. Act One

**Evangelion: The Rock Opera**

**Act One**

The tracks used in this fic can be listened to on a youtube playlist here:

.com/user/adept42#grid/user/D90024E62363AC1B

* * *

><p><strong>Evangelion Rhapsody<strong>  
>(Sung to the tune of "Bohemian Rhapsody" by Queen)<p>

Shinji:  
>Is this the right place?<br>The city's a war zone  
>Just a recording<br>If I use the telephone  
>Everyone's gone, could this be the con I feared?<br>A girl with blue hair? No wait, she disappeared

Misato: (pulling up)  
>Know I'm late, gotta go<br>Get in quick, dodge that toe

Shinji:  
>That foot almost squished me,<br>Leaving now sounds good to me  
>To me...<p>

Fuyutsuki: (at NERV HQ)  
>Weapons, conventional<br>Can't pierce and AT field,  
>But an EVA breaks their shield<p>

Gendo:  
>I'll launch, EVA Unit One<br>A spare pilot's already on his way

Shinji: (arriving at NERV)  
>Father!<br>Why did you send for me?

Gendo:  
>It's because I now have a use for you<p>

Shinji:  
>Should have known, should have known<br>To you that's all that matters

Gendo:  
>Get Rei, she's not dead yet<p>

Shinji:  
>She rolls in on a bed,<br>Wreckage almost hits her head

Ritsuko:  
>That just, cannot happen<br>It's not plugged in!

Misato:  
>It ripped out of the arm restraint to save that boy!<p>

Shinji:  
>Father!<br>I'll pilot Unit One!  
>It scares me but I mustn't run away!<p>

(musical interlude as the entry plug is inserted and Unit One is launched)

Maya:  
>I see his vitals and synch ratio is steady<p>

All NERV Staff:  
>Can he walk? Can he walk? Oh no, now he is falling<p>

Ritsuko:  
>Laser beam cracks brain case! This could be a disgrace! Oh!<p>

All NERV Staff:  
>He is losing! (He is losing!) He is losing! (He is losing!) He is losing! He is losing, we're all dead!<p>

Misato:  
>Sever the nerve connections!<p>

Shinji:  
>I'm just a dumb kid, can't fight an angel<p>

All NERV Staff:  
>He's just a dumb kid, can't fight an angel!<br>Eject the plug to save him from certain death!

Shinji:  
>Mustn't run, mustn't run, hey there what's that light?<p>

Ritsuko:  
>Berserker!<p>

Sachiel:  
>No! I will not let you fight!<p>

All NERV Staff:  
>(Let him fight!)<p>

Ritsuko:  
>Berserker!<p>

Sachiel:  
>I will not let you fight!<p>

All NERV Staff:  
>(Let him fight!)<p>

Ritsuko:  
>Berserker!<p>

Sachiel:  
>I will not let you fight!<p>

All NERV Staff:  
>(Let him fight!)<p>

Sachiel:  
>Will not let you fight!<p>

All NERV Staff:  
>(Let him fight!)<p>

Sachiel:  
>Will not let you fight!<p>

All NERV Staff:  
>(Let him fight!)<p>

Sachiel and NERV Staff:  
>No, no, no, no, no, no, no!<p>

Maya:  
>It's an AT Field! An AT Field!<p>

All NERV Staff:  
>An AT Field! Let him fight!<p>

Eva Unit One:  
>I fixed my arm, now it's time to kill you, kill you, kill you!<p>

(musical interlude as Unit One tears apart Sachiel)

Ritsuko:  
>What kind of monster did I just help Gendo create?<p>

Gendo:  
>Don't see your problem, EVA looks like it's working out great<p>

Shinji:  
>Oh, mama, is this somehow my mama?<p>

Misato:  
>It's gonna explode! It's gonna kill itself and explode!<p>

(musical interlude as Sachiel explodes and Unit One's faceplate is blown off; Shinji faints and wakes up in the infirmary)

Shinji:  
>Unfamiliar Ceiling, that's all I can see<br>Unfamiliar Ceiling,  
>Unfamiliar Ceilings for me<br>But I'll pilot EVA

* * *

><p><strong>Captain Katsuragi's Awesome Pad  Give Hedgehogs Help Making Friends**

(Sung to the tune of "Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band / A Little Help from My Friends" by The Beatles)

Misato:  
>Gotta say I think you're pretty brave<br>Stepping up and piloting to save  
>The whole city of Tokyo-3<br>Fighting hard to keep it angel-free  
>You don't wanna stay with your dad<br>So how about crashing with me?  
>At Captain Katsuragi's awesome pad!<p>

There ain't no need to ask, you can come in  
>You know that this is your home now<br>There ain't no need to ask, you can come in  
>Don't call me "ma'am," don't even bow<br>Captain Katsuragi's, Captain Katsuragi's  
>Captain Katsuragi's awesome pad<p>

Why don't you take a bath now?  
>Just dodge my underwear<br>Watch out for your other roommate  
>Your roommate Pen-Pen's there!<p>

Think it's time for me to have a beer  
>You can cover up and then come here<br>We gotta divvy up all the chores  
>Rock beats scissors so now they're all yours<br>Yeah, when else have you ever had  
>A better place to call your own?<br>Than Captain Katsuragi's awesome pad!

Awesome pad...

(fade out to a montage of life with Misato; she calls Ritsuko a few days later)

Ritsuko:  
>What would you say, if I told this kid<br>Has got a dilemma pretty weird?  
>Like a hedgehog, when he tries to get close<br>It releases the pain that he feared  
>You gotta give hedgehogs help making friends<br>To live, they need help making friends

Misato:  
>But how to give Shinji help making friends?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Center Target and Pull the Switch<strong>

(sung to the tune of "Don't You Want Somebody to Love" by Jefferson Airplane)

Ritsuko:  
>When an angel comes into sight<br>You best be sure to get this right

Center target and pull the switch  
>Center target and pull the switch<br>Just center target and pull the switch  
>You gotta target and pull the switch<p>

When your chord is cut, you could freeze  
>There's just one minute in your batteries<p>

Shinji:  
>Center target and pull the switch<br>Center target and pull the switch  
>Just center target and pull the switch<br>I gotta target and pull the switch

* * *

><p><strong>Toji's Mad<strong>

(sung to the tune of "Bad" by Michael Jackson)

Toji:  
>Your face is mine<br>Gonna pop you one  
>You best stay down<br>'Cause I've just begun  
>You hurt my sis<br>With your robot  
>When you and that<br>Dumb angel fought  
>Don't whine, don't whine<br>Take your beating, all right...

Don't tell me that  
>They made you fight<br>'Cause no excuse  
>Could make this right<br>A little girl  
>Might never walk<br>Can't pay for that  
>With all your talk<p>

Kensuke:  
>Better keep your mouth shut new kid<br>I've seen him like this before  
>When his anger starts exploding<br>He'll knock you through the floor!

Toji (with Kensuke singing backup):  
>'Cause Toji's mad! I'm mad<br>Rage on!  
>(Mad, mad -really, really mad)<br>Yeah Toji's mad! I'm mad  
>You bet it<br>(Mad, mad -really, really mad)  
>You know I'm mad! I'm mad<br>Rage on, you bet  
>(Mad, mad -really, really mad)<p>

Toji and Kensuke:  
>And the whole school better be on alert<br>'Cause he might just pop you too

Touji:  
>I'm mad!<p>

(musical interlude as the siren rings; Toji and Kensuke moonwalk to the shelter)

Kensuke:  
>The news is off<br>Won't let us see  
>The biggest fight<br>In history  
>So say that you<br>Gotta take a leak  
>We can slip out<br>And take a peak  
>Just boost me up<br>Out the window  
>Come on let's run<br>And catch the show

Hey look at that new kid fighting  
>This just might not be his day<br>He might lose because you beat him  
>Now he's been thrown this way!<p>

Kensuke (with Toji singing backup):  
>Toji you cad! Egad!<br>What now?  
>(This is really really bad)<br>You beat that lad, so bad  
>You screwed us!<br>(This is really really bad)  
>And now I'm sad, so sad<br>I really might die!  
>(This is really really bad)<p>

Kensuke and Toji:  
>Now they're telling us to get in the 'bot<br>This is really gonna be  
>So bad<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Slug Angel<strong>

(Sung to the tune of "White Rabbit" by Jefferson Airplane)

Shinji: (staring down the hill at the angel)  
>One voice says pilot<br>And one voice says run  
>And the one that screams the loudest<br>Says the torture's just begun  
>Who cares, Shinji?<br>If the battle's won

So if I keep fighting angels  
>And get beaten every day<br>What's the point of all my struggles?  
>I won't ever have my say<br>So I know one thing  
>I mustn't run away<p>

My hands still are burning  
>But I've got a progressive knife<br>So I slide down to face the angel  
>Knowing this could end my life<br>Why not, Shinji?  
>Let's end this strife<p>

They're calling me crazy  
>And my power's in the red<br>The slug's in me with it's tentacles  
>And I'm screaming off my head<br>But all I care: one of us will be dead  
>Will be dead<br>Will be dead

* * *

><p><strong>Tokyo-3<strong>

(Sung to the tune of "Solsbury Hill" by Peter Gabriel)

Shinji:  
>Climbed up to see Tokyo-3<br>I could still hear Misato  
>I ran from her to be free<br>Now I don't know where to go  
>I met up here with Kensuke<br>Learned he doesn't have a mom  
>But he seems like he's okay<br>Maybe I too could move on  
>So I still look for some salvation<br>Something to change my situation  
>Push away the gloom gloom gloom<br>Then, I hope, I could finally  
>Rest and find a home<p>

But this respite had to end  
>Picked up by NERV security<br>Could Kensuke have been my friend?  
>Now I might not get to see<br>Toji asked me for a punch  
>Said it was to clear his debt<br>But I think I've got a hunch  
>Us two aren't even yet<br>There is some weird kind of connection  
>Friendship offers my heart protection<br>I could escape my doom doom doom  
>Then, I know, somewhere out there<br>I can find a home

Waiting for the train to come  
>Realized that I could not leave<br>For no matter where I'm from  
>Running won't bring a reprieve<br>I might not know why I fight  
>It's a mystery I'll pursue<br>But there's someone in my sight  
>Tells me I know what to do<br>Despite my fear and trepidation  
>She'd already come to the station<br>My heart going boom boom boom  
>Hey, Misato, let's try again<br>Make Tokyo-3 my home

* * *

><p><strong>Rei Ayanami<strong>

(Sung to the tune of "Eleanor Rigby" by The Beatles)

Ritsuko:  
>I see the first of EVA's children<br>I see the first of EVA's children

Rei Ayanami  
>Walking at night to a tenement that she calls home<br>Lives all alone  
>Prototype Pilot<br>Risking her life just to synch with a deadly machine  
>What does she dream?<p>

First of EVA's children, no one knows where she's from  
>First of EVA's children, will she ever belong?<p>

Gendo Ikari  
>Shouting her name when her EVA has started to rage<br>Smashes his  
>cage<br>Runs out to save her  
>Burning his hands on the hatch just to see her inside<br>But what if she died?

First of EVA's children, no one knows where she's from  
>First of EVA's children, will she ever belong?<p>

I see the first of EVA's children  
>I see the first of EVA's children<p>

Rei Ayanami  
>Glasses are kept from the only one who's ever cared<br>Will she be spared?  
>Gendo Ikari<br>Putting on gloves to conceal when his heart was exposed  
>Will it stay closed?<p>

First of EVA's children, no one knows where she's from  
>First of EVA's children, will she ever belong?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Rei's Bond<strong>

(Sung to the tune of "Hide and Seek" by Imogen Heap)

Rei:  
>Who are you?<br>Water still  
>drips from my hair<br>Those glasses are the only thing I have  
>Don't care if I am naked<br>if you  
>feel me<p>

You can turn around  
>And try to speak<br>I'm just not listening  
>Can follow me<br>Can give me the ID card  
>why say,<br>sorry?

It's my bond  
>To you, to all people<br>All I have  
>He was here first<p>

Entering into the place  
>You father built to save her soul<br>So, I don't fear  
>To pilot the Evangelion<br>it is  
>My Life<p>

It's my bond  
>To you, to all people (Oh, don't you wish for more than this)<br>I might die (A smile)  
>He was here first<p>

So, you just say  
>So, you've no faith in his work<br>Well, I won't hear that  
>So, you just say<br>So, you're afraid to get hurt  
>Well, I feel pain too<br>So, you just say  
>So, you can't do it this time<br>Well then I'll pilot for you  
>So, you just say<br>So,  
>What should I say?<p>

You say I'm strong, but that won't help me (It's my bond)  
>You won't die<br>My EVA will shield you  
>Goodbye, Shinji (It's my bond)<br>Time to fight the angel  
>I'm protecting you,<br>I'm protecting you

You say I'm strong, but that won't help me (It's my bond)  
>You won't die<br>My EVA will shield you  
>Goodbye, Shinji (It's my bond)<br>Time to fight the angel  
>I'm protecting you,<br>I'm protecting you

Shinji (It's my bond)  
>I'm protecting you (It's my bond)<br>Shinji  
>I'm protecting you<br>Shinji  
>I'm protecting you<br>I'm protecting you  
>I'm protecting you<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I'll Fight Tonight<strong>

(Sung to the tune of "Tonight, Tonight" by The Smashing Pumpkins)

Shinji:  
>Time Is never on our side<br>There is so much more to say  
>Every time that you go away<br>And this time could be the last  
>The angel is drilling fast<br>If we can't win, it's over soon

So live  
>Please live, for me<p>

Just live  
>Don't say goodbye<br>To me, it's just too sad  
>Don't die for me, you have to live<br>Tonight

Tonight  
>I'll fight<br>Tonight

Should have hit with my first shot  
>But the beam made it go wide<br>Have to wait now since the gun is fried  
>And that would of been the end<br>But you stepped in to defend  
>The deadly laser's melting you<p>

So live  
>Please live, for me<p>

Just live  
>I'll take the shot<br>I'll kill this thing tonight  
>But it's worthless if you don't live tonight<p>

Tonight  
>I'll fight<br>Tonight

Don't let your last words be "goodbye" tonight  
>Please be alright<br>Just make it through tonight  
>Open your hatch, you have to see the night<br>Tonight  
>It's beautiful, treasure it all your life<br>Tonight  
>You say you don't know what to do<br>Tonight  
>So smile now, and I'll smile too<br>Tonight, tonight, tonight  
>Tonight<br>Tonight...

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

I hope you enjoyed reading/singing along with this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it! I plan to have 5 acts, and each will cover roughly 6 episodes of the series. In your review, be sure to mention ideas for song/scene pairings!


	2. Act Two

**Evangelion: The Rock Opera**

**Act Two**

The tracks used in this fic can be listened to on a youtube playlist here:

.com/user/adept42#grid/user/B291973C01170C6E

* * *

><p><strong>I'm Hoping for a Miracle (But I Won't Ask You)<strong>

(Sung to the tune of "I'd Do Anything for Love (But I Won't do That)" by Meatloaf)

Misato:

So I'm hoping for a miracle  
>Right now there's nothing else to do<br>I'm hoping for a miracle  
>If Jet Alone blows up then it's all through<br>But I'll never regret trying to stop this thing  
>For you, I'll say<br>That I'm hoping for a miracle, but I won't ask you  
>No, I won't ask you<p>

For a miracle  
>Oh, I'm hoping for a miracle<br>I'm hoping for a miracle, but I won't ask you  
>No, I won't ask you<p>

Stopping it won't be easy  
>But if we succeed then<br>Our faith might subtly shift from Acts of God to Acts of Men  
>So please tell me the password<br>This meltdown has to end  
>But when I type in "hope" it just says "error" when I push "send"<p>

Maybe it's hopeless, but I know I've got to try  
>Pushing in these huge rods, if they don't move then I'll die<p>

As long as my heart's still beating  
>There's no chance of me retreating<br>It's my only way of coping  
>You better believe it, that I'm hoping<p>

For a miracle  
>And I know that this one thing is true<br>I'm hoping for a miracle  
>We were saved by something I didn't do<br>As I sit here I think I know who fixed this thing  
>You know it too I was hoping for a miracle, but I didn't ask you<br>No I didn't ask you

* * *

><p><strong>Call me Asuka<strong>

(Sung to the tune of "Barracuda" by Heart)

Asuka:  
>So, chasing your hat<br>The wind lifts my dress  
>You see<br>You have to pay the viewing fee  
>Is this the one?<br>Beat an angel?  
>Oh no!<br>He's got to go

Gonna cause a great sensation  
>Got the first true evangelion<br>I'm gonna show show show show who's number one  
>And you all can -call me Asuka<p>

An angel attack  
>It smashes the ships<br>It's time  
>To claim the fame that should be mine<br>Suit up, let's go  
>Why don't you know<br>-German?  
>Think it as best you can<p>

Hopscotching on the ships real quick  
>Progressive knife should do the trick<br>You wanna win win win win guess who to pick?  
>Ooooooh, call me Asuka<p>

Now the thing's got us in it's mouth  
>My debut's heading south<br>The B-type equipment -ain't what we should've sent

Marlin fishing could save the day  
>Open it's mouth and pray<br>It swallows the ships, then we'll let 'er rip

Gonna cause a great sensation  
>Got the first true evangelion<br>I'm gonna show show show show who's number one  
>Ooooooh, call me, call me Asuka<p>

* * *

><p><strong>The Kaji Twist<strong>

(Sung to the tune of "The Denial Twist" by The White Stripes)

Kaji:  
>If you think that our trysts ain't something you miss<br>Oh no, you got it all wrong, girl  
>And if you think I can't feel the heat in your kiss<br>Oh well, I'll trust your lips  
>If you think that I'll stay see you fight the angel<br>Goodbye, gotta fly right out of this tangle and  
>Still hope you don't get sunk by this here angel<br>Cause we've still gotta save the world

So, I'm still rooting for ya girl  
>Ya, I'm still rooting for ya girl, oh<p>

I skedaddled from my madam, so here's Adam  
>It's amazing he's still alive<br>The first human, and could be what all the angels  
>Wanna use to cut us down to size<p>

So I guess, I'll stick around here  
>Cause I've seen what I've seen and gotta find the truth, girl<br>We're only dealing with the fate of the earth  
>And that's a secret I've just gotta know<p>

So, where else would you have me go?  
>Ya, where else would you have me go? Oh<p>

The truth, well you know I'm still findin' it  
>And your trust, ya I know I'm still earnin' it<p>

The truth, well you know I'm still findin' it  
>Your trust, ya I know I'm still earnin' it<p>

So now, another angel came to town  
>Asuka cut in half with her big spear<br>But it's kind of disconcertin', it don't seem to be hurtin'  
>So you just gotta retreat, I fear<p>

So now you're mad, gotta face the press  
>And you're getting all the hate mail 'cause the kids made a mess<br>Ya need ta find a way to resolve your distress  
>Take a break and come up with a plan, and for that<p>

You know that I'm your man  
>Oh ya, you know that I'm your man, oh<p>

Your trust, ya I know I'm still earnin' it  
>And the truth, well you know I'm still findin' it<p>

The truth, well you know I'm still findin' it  
>And your trust, ya I know I'm still earnin' it<p>

So here we are, let's get back in the sack  
>Or should I keep on flirting with Ritsu?<br>We could wait or make out in an elevator  
>Whichever you'd prefer us to do<p>

'Cause I know, the pain that you're hiding  
>There's a hole in your soul, you need someone to confide in, so<br>I'm no saint girl, but you know I'm trying  
>And what else could you ask of me?<p>

So why not open your eyes and see?  
>ya why not open your eyes and see?<br>So why not open your eyes and see?

* * *

><p><strong>Live Together<strong>

(Sung to the tune of "Under Pressure" by Queen and David Bowie)

(Asuka and Shinji train together using a dance machine)

Dance Machine:  
>Mm ba ba de<br>Um bum ba de  
>Um bu bu bum da de<p>

Asuka and Shinji:  
>Angels, gotta train to fight<br>Gotta dance to win, but how can we  
>Live together?<p>

Shinji:  
>She threw out all my stuff<br>I have to share my room

Asuka:  
>Teenage boys are gross<p>

Dance Machine:  
>Um ba ba be<br>Um ba ba be  
>De day da<br>Ee day da

Shinji:  
>Not okay<p>

Asuka:  
>I'll do this for my honor<br>Won't let Rei take my place  
>But sometimes I just feel I<p>

Asuka and Shinji:  
>Need some space!<p>

Shinji:  
>What did I do?<br>Why's she crying?

Asuka and Shinji:  
>So I guess we'll try<br>Live together

Dance Machine:  
>Day day de mm hm<br>da da da ba ba

Shinji:  
>Okay I gotta go<br>Gotta go to the bathroom  
>When she gets out Pen-Pen runs in right past me<p>

Dance Machine:  
>Ee do ba be<br>Ee da ba ba ba  
>Um bo bo<br>Be lap

Shinji:  
>We train to fight!<p>

Dance Machine:  
>Ee da de da de<p>

Asuka:  
>We dance to win!<p>

Dance Machine:  
>Ee da de da de da de da<p>

Asuka:  
>I'll do this for my honor<br>Won't let Rei take my place  
>But sometimes I just feel I<p>

Asuka and Shinji:  
>Need some space!<p>

Shinji:  
>She's in my bed<br>She starts crying cry cry

Askua:  
>Tomorrow we fight<br>Fight together

Asuka and Shinji:  
>Toss and turn in our sleep until morning<br>Won't rest again 'till battle's won

Asuka:  
>Suited up and ready<br>Time to start the music

Shinji:  
>Dance - dance - daaaaaaaaaaaance<p>

Asuka:  
>Fight fight fight fight fight<br>We backflip and shoot, dance together we're winning!

Shinji:  
>Just have to synch up and we'll win<br>Why can't we synch up our dance win?  
>Why can't we synch up synch up synch up synch up<br>synch up synch up synch up synch up synch up

Asuka:  
>'Cause synching opens up your heart<br>And makes all your scars exposed  
>Together...<p>

Shinji:  
>(Mustn't run away, mustn't run away)<p>

Asuka:  
>...there's no running away<br>And can we live without any shame?

Asuka and Shinji:  
>Caring for each other<br>This is our best chance  
>This is our best chance<br>If we can just  
>Live together<br>Live Together  
>Our chance<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Magma Diver<strong>

(Sung to the tune of "Ring of Fire" by Johnny Cash)

Asuka:  
>Heat is a deadly foe<br>Here inside a volcano  
>Came to capture an angel<br>Born into these bowels of hell

Wore this suit to become a magma diver  
>I went down, down, down<br>Through this molten pit of fire

And I burn, burn, burn  
>I'm a magma diver<br>I'm a magma diver

Wore this suit to become a magma diver  
>I went down, down, down<br>Through this molten pit of fire

And I burn, burn, burn  
>I'm a magma diver<br>I'm a magma diver

It hatched, escaped it's cage  
>It screams, and starts to rage<br>I'll use thermal expansion  
>To make sure the battle's won<p>

Wore this suit to become a magma diver  
>I went down, down, down<br>Through this molten pit of fire

And I burn, burn, burn  
>I'm a magma diver<br>I'm a magma diver

Wore this suit to become a magma diver  
>I went down, down, down<br>Through this molten pit of fire

And I burn, burn, burn  
>I'm a magma diver<br>I'm a magma diver

* * *

><p><strong>We Got Another One Comin'<strong>

(Sung to the tune of "You Got Another Thing Comin'" by Judas Priest)

Hyuga:  
>Light's out, no way to call the base<br>It's just our luck, a new angel's on our case  
>Somehow, got to save the city<br>But I'm just stuck with Misato's laundry

Guess I'll commandeer a van, get the message out  
>They got a megaphone, so everyone will hear me shout<br>Got no time to waste now, ram that barricade  
>NERV will pay to fix the mess we made<br>We got another one comin'

Tokyo-3 Citizens:  
>We got another one comin'<p>

Gendo:  
>It's hot, got a tub to cool my feet<br>But what's got me steamed is our security was beat  
>Someone we trust is just a spy<br>I'll find him one day, and that's the day he'll die

Here comes Hyuga busting in, angel's on it's way  
>Fire up the diesel, that old thing could save the day<br>Time to get that plug in with our blood and sweat  
>There ain't no angel beat me yet<br>We got another one comin'

NERV Engineers:  
>We got another one comin'<p>

Shinji:  
>If angels are sent from god, please tell me why we fight them?<p>

Asuka:  
>They're the ones who started this, shoot as soon as you sight them!<p>

Shinji:  
>It's my job, tough work to fix the door -yeah<br>She thinks this is all I'm good for  
>We crawl, but she starts kicking my face<br>Fall out of the vent, we're tumbled up in a disgrace -ow

Now it's time to fight this thing, once again we crawl  
>But it's acid hits us, and so once again we fall<br>Asuka blocks it's acid, Rei tosses the gun  
>I shoot the angel and we've won<br>It should have seen that comin'

Shinji, Asuka, and Rei:  
>It should have seen that comin'<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Death's Eye<strong>

(Sung to the tune of "Lazy Eye" by the Silversun Pickups)

Misato:  
>You've been asking<br>You've been asking why I do this, why I fight  
>Why I made NERV my life<p>

So my story  
>It's incredible, regrettable<br>Painful, but it's true  
>It's what brought me to you<p>

So my father  
>So my father found the first one, years ago<br>An angel in the ice

And I hated  
>How he'd never look me in the eye<br>Hid from my mom too  
>Always had work to do<p>

So that time I just insisted that I go  
>And that time I saw the angel in the ice<p>

So that time I just insisted that I go  
>And that time I saw the angel come to life<p>

Spread it's wings out  
>And my father looked death in the eye<br>Through blinding light  
>It's 'cause of him I'm alive<br>I'm scarred but alive  
>He's gone and I'm alive<p>

It's my cross my scar and my father  
>It's my cross my scar and my father<p>

You've been asking  
>You've been asking why I do this...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Unit One<strong>

(Sung to the tune of "Born to Run" by Bruce Springsteen)

Shinji:  
>When we're small we sit in class and are taught of a long ago Japanese dream<br>But now we're giants, saving our country in biotech machines  
>Out from our cages to the launching bay<br>Plugged in and synched up, we're ready for action today  
>Oh, Misato says we'll catch it in our hands<br>It's a long shot, but it's our only plan  
>It's time to see how fast we run<br>For jobs like this, I'm the pilot of Unit One

Asuka says that she pilots eva to show  
>The whole world her power and glory<br>But when she cries in the night I know  
>There's a lot more to her story<br>And Rei told me that it's her bond  
>But I'll never know how that girl can be so strong<br>And I trust them both, they've got my back  
>As I build up speed, racing in for the attack<br>On the hill I spread my AT field  
>But I'm not on my own for long, yeah this is how a team should feel<p>

It looks like some strange semi-abstract art all orange and yellow  
>And it's body is just three giant eyes<br>Why it hates us I just don't know  
>Asuka makes a slice, and Rei takes her knife<br>Her face is grim as she goes for the kill  
>And every soul in this city will die in an instant<br>If there's life in this thing still

The highways jam as people come back to the city that we saved  
>And we all head out to a ramen place, get whatever kind we crave<br>Together we just somehow got past our traumas  
>Although there has been some drama to be sure<br>Oh, Misato, got to tell you: I figured out why I fight  
>When my father called and said, "You did some good work son"<br>It's 'cause of times like this, I'm the pilot of Unit One  
>Yeah for times like this, I'm the pilot of Unit One<br>All worth it for times like this, I'm the pilot of Unit One

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

This is a really fun project -three acts to go! Not only do I get to pay tribute to my all-time favorite anime, but working with all of these great songs gives me even more appreciation for their poetry. Keep the reviews and the scene/song suggestions coming!


End file.
